A Family to Come Home To
by tooaddicted2tv
Summary: CHAPTER 3 ADDED! AU. BrookeLucas never met. Lucas comes to town looking for his kidnapped daughter, and the mother who kidnapped her. He finds more than he expected. Note: Not for Peyton fans, T rated for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

A Family To Come Home To

Hey everyone, this is my first attempt at One Tree Hill fanfiction so please be gentle. This is a Brucas centered fic so everyone is clear, this is a AU, alternate universe, so that means whatever happened on the show does not apply to this story. Which also means that the characters in this story are not all the same as on the show, for I've changed some over their pasts. Also if you are a Peyton fan, I suggest not reading this. It's got a lot Peyton angst and she's not portrayed in a good light in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters. This is intended souly for fun.

Chapter 1

"I'll take it" Lucas said to the elder man, and gave him a handshake.

"I'll be back with the deposit, if that's alright, just a few things I have to take care of" he told the man.

"Sure it's no problem, just give me a call, I think this place is perfect for you and your daughter."

And it was. Lucas gave the man one last handshake and walked out. Two years ago Lucas made the biggest mistake of his life, but he got the biggest reward out of it. He got a little girl, who was now 13 months old, and already walking and crawling, and things were starting to get serious, she was starting to remember things, so that's why he came here, got this place so she would have some stability.

A few months ago, Lucas thought his life was over, the night the mother of his baby, get napped her and ran away. Lucas was finally able to track her down to this small town of Tree Hill, which happened to also be the place his biological father lived. While they never really talked, Dan made sure Lucas was taken care of, more or less a way to ease the guilt he had, but Lucas didn't care, he liked it that way. He was financially set and didn't have to worry about bonding with someone who didn't want to be his father. It also was the town his half – brother lived. While they weren't ever really close, the few times they met were okay, they both did have a appreciation of basketball and his little brother always tried to convince him to play basketball, but Lucas didn't like the whole "jock" scene. He always thought getting wrapped into that thing was a little too much drama, and as if he didn't have enough as it was.

He met his baby's mother one night. He went there to chill, his mom was on his back about picking out some college, and he was only junior in high school at the time, well sophomore turning junior. He hadn't wanted to think about it, so he left the house in a huff, went to a bar, saw a hot chick, and went for it. She was gone the next morning but a few months later and saw her by that bar again and went up to her, she had come looking for him with the biggest surprise of all. She decided to have the baby, but wanted to stay with him, she didn't want her town finding out she was pregnant. Lucas was never really in love with her, and the more he got to know her, he did find some things they had in common, but not a whole lot. What scarred him the most was that he found out she had done drugs in the past, and he was scarred for his little girl, when he woke up 3 months ago and found her and his daughter gone. She wrote him a letter saying she'd be in touch, she decided she had enough of living here, here being Charlotte, NC, and she was going back to her home town, through the whole time living with each other, he never had found out where she was from, she never told him where she was from, why she had come to Charlotte, and anything else about her life back in Tree Hill. Lucas was able to hire a P.I, which ended up tracking his little girl down her, one thing he did make sure was that his little girl, which was named Caroline Leigh Scott, which they nicknamed her "Carly" for short. There was a doctor appointment in her name. Before Lucas could freak, he found out it was just for a routine check-up. But what worried him the most, was that the person that made the appointment was not Carly's mother, but a woman named Brooke Davis.

Lucas sighed as he drove into the school. He was supposed to sign up for classes today. Earlier he talked to Dan, about getting some money to pay for his apartment, Dan did so on one condition, he play with Nathan on the basketball team. Supposedly Dan and Nathan were big basketball players. Well Nathan was, Dan was just controlling, but in a caring way, his caring way. Lucas agreed, only to help his baby girl, and for the fact that he only had a year and half left in school, how bad could it be.

"Thanks Principal Owens. And which way is Coach Whitey's office?"

"Its my pleasure Lucas, you're a bright student, Tree Hill is lucky to have you, you can find Coach Whiteys office , down the hall to the left on the right hand side. He might be in practice so check the gym first it's, at the end of the hall. See you tomorrow" Mr. Owens replied.

Lucas made his way down the hall, he decided since the gym was closer he check there first. He saw that the gym door was slightly ajjared and heard some noise, so it seemed as Mr. Owens was correct. Nathan was expecting him today so it wasn't too uncomfortable. He just wasn't sure how he was going to keep track of a baby and play games. He wasn't very comfortable in hiring a babysitter. But maybe this Brooke Davis person was nice and she would help.

As Lucas made his way in to the gym, he stood and looked at his surroundings; there were cheerleaders to his far right. The basketball team was doing suicides; he spotted the Coach and made his way over.

"Coach Whitey I presume?'' Lucas asked.

"The one and only, and you are?''

"My name's Lucas Scott, I'm Nathan's older brother, he told to come by, he said you might have a spot open on the team for me?"

"Ah, Lucas, I hear your real good with the ball?"

"Well, I've only played street ball, but Nathan says I'm good, and so does Dan"

"Well they are very good players, and Dan's a good judge of talent, even if he isn't the nicest person in town. We have room for a backup shooting guard, if your interested, it won't guarantee much playing time, but if own shooting guard gets hurt, or is sick , etc , etc. You're in."

"Works for me"

"Ok then, (blows whistle) RAVENS GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE NOW!" The team stopped, some bending down taking deep breathes, some going to get a drink of water. All making there way over to where White and Lucas were standing. Nathan looked over and spotted Lucas; he smiled and gave a nod. "Team met our new team member, Lucas Scott, and yes he's related to Nathan. I'll leave you all to be aquatinted. Lucas I'll see you here tomorrow at 4 after school."

"Who's the hottie?" Bevin asked eyeing Lucas.

"Not sure, though I think Nathan said something about his brother moving here and joining the team." Brooke answered. She was busy feeding Carly. She couldn't believe Peyton abandoned her. A week after she shows back up comes to Brooke begging for help and money. Brooke was in love with little Carly at first sight, she couldn't believe, Peyton her best friend hadn't told her. Brooke new she'd been distant herself with some issues with her Parents moving and he wanting to stay, but things worked out, and now suddenly she's taking car of a one year old, and she can't even contact the father, Peyton hadn't mentioned the father. A week later, after helping Peyton, Peyton disappeared, never showed up. No one knew where she went and why not take little Carly.

"Really, he's cute, I hope he's not taken" Bevin said.

"Oh yea he is kinda cute" Brooke said finally after taking her eyes off Carly. She actually was being modest. He was a total hottie. But she didn't want Bevin to know that. Funny thing with high school, the more you show you want something, the more people will make sure you won't get it. Brooke learned that early on.

"Hey, he's walking this way. Brooke hide Carly, you'll turn him away." Theresa said.

"What! I'm not gonna hide Carly!" Brooke answered, appalled.

"Suit yourself, you'll never catch a man keeping her around!" Theresa replied, rolling her eyes.

"Hey there, I'm Lucas; I believe that's my daughter you have there."

Please Read and Review! The more reviews the faster I get the next chapter up!


	2. Chapter 2

A Family To Come Home

Thanks for the reviews!

Here's the second chapter. Please read and review. And Again I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters.

Chapter 2

Previously……………..

"Who's the hottie?" Bevin asked eyeing Lucas.

"Not sure, though I think Nathan said something about his brother moving here and joining the team." Brooke answered. She was busy feeding Carly. She couldn't believe Peyton abandoned her. A week after she shows back up comes to Brooke begging for help and money. Brooke was in love with little Carly at first sight, she couldn't believe, Peyton her best friend hadn't told her. Brooke new she'd been distant herself with some issues with her Parents moving and he wanting to stay, but things worked out, and now suddenly she's taking car of a one year old, and she can't even contact the father, Peyton hadn't mentioned the father. A week later, after helping Peyton, Peyton disappeared, never showed up. No one knew where she went and why not take little Carly.

"Really, he's cute, I hope he's not taken" Bevin said.

"Oh yea he is kinda cute" Brooke said finally after taking her eyes off Carly. She actually was being modest. He was a total hottie. But she didn't want Bevin to know that. Funny thing with high school, the more you show you want something, the more people will make sure you won't get it. Brooke learned that early on.

"Hey, he's walking this way. Brooke hide Carly, you'll turn him away." Theresa said.

"What! I'm not gonna hide Carly!" Brooke answered, appalled.

"Suit yourself; you'll never catch a man keeping her around!" Theresa replied, rolling her eyes.

"Hey there, I'm Lucas; I believe that's my daughter you have there."

"Nathan thanks for inviting me" Lucas said giving him a hug.

"It's my pleasure bro, I'm glad you agreed to join the team. So have you found your daughter yet, ya know I might know who it is, you never told me her name?"

"Oh yea, her names Peyton, Peyton Sawyer…. I didn't find her yet, but I found my daughter, some girl by the name of Brooke Davis was last seen with Carly. Heard of either"

Nathan looked shocked. "Actually yea. Peyton, Peyton's is my ex-girlfriend. And Brooke is her best friend, actually Brooke's over there, with the cheerleaders, she's been rumored to be playing house, no one was sure if it was hers or someone else's. Peyton disappeared about 2 months ago." Nathan announced, still shocked, but kicking himself for not putting the pieces together sooner.

"Huh. I don't get why she would run with my daughter, and then just dump her here. Well let me go and see if I can get my daughter back." Lucas said, he looked over toward the girls, he saw the girl that Nathan was pointing towards. She was indeed holding a little girl around Carly's age, and looked a lot like Carly too.

"Looks like I might've found her sooner than I thought. I'll be right back. Better go say hi" replied Lucas, starting to walk towards the group of cheerleaders, some who were already starting to give him looks.

"Hey I'm Lucas. You must be Brooke Davis, I believe that's my daughter your feeding there."

Lucas knew that might've sounded blunt, but he wasn't sure what else to say. Its been 3 months, and he wanted his daughter, he missed her.

"Hi Lucas, yea I'm Brooke, and I'm not sure what your talking about, but the father of this girl, doesn't want anything to do with her. Though I'm not sure why." Brooke stated, surely he couldn't be the father of Carly. Peyton told her, the father wanted nothing to do with being a parent. Sadly it looked like neither did Peyton. Brooke was glad to step in to do the job though, she always had a soft spot for babies.

"Well lets see, you just called her Carly, and that's the name of my baby, I named her Caroline Leigh Scott. Her mother is Peyton, which I've been informed is your best friend. Am I incorrect in this information?" Lucas asked.

"Um girls, could you give us some privacy, um practice is done for the day anyways." Brooke told her squad. This Lucas sounded as if he was indeed the father. Unfortunally, Brooke didn't want to let Carly go, this little girl was her daughter. If you asked Brooke 4 months ago, she would of laughed in your face if you told her she would be adopting a little girl. But Carly was different. She was bright, fun, and always all smiles.

"Dada!" Carly said, running towards her father.

"Hey baby girl, Daddy missed you!" Lucas said picking her up. He kissed her on her head. Carly snuggled softly into his arms.

"Mama!" Carly said lifting her head from Lucas's shoulder pointing to Brooke.

"What!?!" Brooke said, waking from her deep thoughts.

"Why is my daughter calling you Momma?" Lucas asked again. His patience was wearing thin with this girl. He wanted answers, and he wanted them tonight! He was tired of waiting!

"Oh well, here lets walk towards my car, Carly stuff is there." Brooke said gesturing towards the exit of the gym.

"Okay, but please tell, where the heck Peyton is, and why are you taking care of her, and why is Carly calling you Momma?"

"Ok well, about 3 months ago, Peyton showed up out of nowhere, said she had gotten pregnant, and tried to stick it out with the father. However she said it wasn't working, he was to controlling and he wasn't letting her breathe, and he wanted nothing to do with his daughter. So she said she packed in the middle of the night and came back home. After about 2 weeks, I was watching Carly , because Peyton had to be at work that night. I woke up the next morning at about 7am, to find Carly crying and Peyton was nowhere to be found. After getting Carly settled, I tried calling all over, I couldn't find her, and I haven't heard from her since. I'm sorry about what I said earlier, but I was just going off of what I know" Brooke explained, as they walked towards her car. She pulled her keys out and unlocked the car. She held her arms open for Lucas to give her Carly. He stepped back quickly.

"Woah, look I can see that you and Carly, have become attached, but I have to base what I do, on the best interest of Carly. I'm not sure if you should watch her anymore"

"What! Look, I may've only been watching her for like 2 months, and I may have said to you 3 months ago I was never having children, but I love that little girl, and she loves me! I even had plans to adopt her when Peyton got back, if she ever came back!"

"Ok I realize you to have some attachment here, but I have to think of her best interest. Your not her mother, Peyton is." Lucas snapped.

"Pay?" Carly asked.

"Your Mommy" Lucas answered, trying to ignore the hurt look on Brooke's face.

"Mama!" Carly said pointing at Brooke. Squirming to get into Brooke's arms.

Lucas looked at Brooke, who look liked she was about to cry. He let Carly down, who wobbled towards Brooke.

"Mama!" Carly said holding her arms upwards. Brooke bent down and picked her up.

"Thank You."

"Well she obviously trusts you, much more then Peyton. Look I wanna see my daughter, I haven't know where she's been for the last 3 months, I've been a nervous wreck. I'll let her sleep at your place tonight, so that way I can start moving stuff over to the place I just got." Lucas said, trying to get control of the situation.

"Yea, why don't you follow me over and we can feed Carly, get her a bath and put her to sleep. Then we can talk"

"Yea sure I liked that. Thank You."

"Its no problem. Now I'm gonna go out on a limb here and assume you don't have a car seat yet, so…"

"Well I do, its just not in the car yet, its at the apartment I just rented. I wasn't expecting to find her so quickly."

"Ok well I'll take her with me then."

"Yea sure, I'll follow you over" Lucas bent over gave Carly a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be right behind you baby girl, Daddy will be right back."

Lucas gave his little girl one last kiss, he smiled gently at Brooke. He walked towards his car, he watched as Brooke strapped in Carly, she had a small smile and then laughed at something Carly probably did. Lucas was amazed, this wasn't even her daughter and she took her in not caring what consequences may come. Lucas had to admit though, she was beautiful, and his daughter seemed to trust and love her. His mind swirled with questions he had to ask her. Lucas turned the key to the car and the engine roared. He pulled out directly behind Brooke and started his way towards her home.

Remember to review! The more reviews the faster it's updated!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm loving it!

Enjoy.

Chapter 3

After Lucas got to Brookes, they took Carly inside, got her settled down, and put her in her play pen and then popped in a movie for her. Brooke then told Lucas, she wanted to freshen up and change out of the cheerleading uniform she had on. She told Lucas to help himself to anything he wanted.

"So…Can I ask how you found Carly, and how'd you know my name?" Brooke asked, coming downstairs wearing I baggy sweatshirt that said Ravens, and Raven sweatpants.

"Well, I hired a P.I about 2 days of not hearing from Peyton, I filled a missing persons report and all and kidnapping, but the police said it wasn't kidnapping since it's her mother, however they said I could sue for custody, and well it was just easier to find Peyton, then solve the issue you at hand." Lucas explained.

Lucas grabbed a coke from the fridge and sat down at the kitchen table. Brooke followed suit, with a baby monitor in hand.

"So tell me exactly what happened, How did you end up with Carly and where is Peyton?" Lucas asked.

"Okay, well its kind of a blur, I'll get you short version, you can ask questions later." Brooke said, Lucas gave her a nod to continue.

"Well, Peyton had been gone a long time, but I wasn't sure how long. I had gone to California with my parents. They moved there, and well we weren't ever really close, so I convinced them to let me move back. So they let me, and they helped me get this condo. I also make clothes and stuff, so I make extra money. Three months ago, Peyton showed up, she said she was with a friend down in Charlotte. I saw her like 3 times that week, but she was acting weird. I asked Nathan what was up, he said he didn't know, he hadn't talked to her since they broken up and he hadn't seen her in school for that matter. So I went over to Peyton's house after school one day, only to find her with a screaming one year old. She was freaking out, she couldn't get Carly to stop crying. Before I asked any questions I grabbed Carly and calmed her down. I had no idea what I was doing, but I did know the situation wasn't gonna get solved with her screaming that way. It took me 2 hours to get Carly calmed, cleaned up and asleep. By that time, Peyton had broken down in tears, and she locked her self up in the bathroom. I went to knock on the door to find it slightly ajar, so I pushed it open to find Peyton using drugs. I went to call 911, but she stopped me. She said she used them to calm her down. I thought well I'll just give her a chance to explain. So she did, well her version, that she went down to Charlotte for a concert, met some guy a bar, and slept with him. Took off the very next morning, said she went back finding out she was pregnant. She said she wasn't sure why she had to let the father know, it was just something she had to do. She then told me, that she wasn't ready to be a mother. She missed her old life here in Tree Hill. I asked her well why didn't you just leave Carly with her father. She said, he, you didn't want to raise a kid alone. A week later when I babysat for Peyton, while she worked, she never came home. I'm not quite sure where she went. So I moved Carly here with me. For the last 3 months, she's been going to the school daycare, she's had her shots, She likes to walk more than crawl, and she can say , Mama, Dada, Baba, and Scho, which means School. And Baba, is for food. She's not quite on solid food, I was afraid to switch her over, I don't know much about babies. But I did know this was my bestfriends daughter, I was her god mom, Peyton told me that, so I had a duty to hold."

Lucas sat there, listening intently. He'd wanted to stop her so many times to ask questions, but he knew that it be easier to let her tell the whole story, and ask questions at the end. He was confused as to why Peyton would tell her, he didn't want to raise a kid alone. He told Peyton numerous times, he preferred Carly to have a mother, and she had to stick around. He told Peyton if she wasn't gonna be around, she shouldn't be around at all. He knew she didn't like that answer, but he wanted stability for Carly, the one thing he didn't have.

"Well, wow. I appreciate a lot of what you did. I'm glad Peyton choose you as her god mother."

"Thank You. I'm glad she did too."

"Well, I want you to know, that I didn't tell Peyton, I didn't want to raise her alone. I told her I would prefer for Carly to have a mother, but I told Peyton she could leave at anytime, just not with Carly; I wanted to be a full time father. My life was in Charlotte, I made the arrangements though to move here, thinking if I made the move like she wanted in the first place I wouldn't be in this mess, it was just that, I had a better job there, one to work around my school, and I wasn't blackmailed to play basketball."

"Blackmailed?!?! By who?" Brooke asked.

"Well Dan is my father as well as Nathan's. He's kinda been there for me financially but he doesn't want any public knowledge to know I'm his son to, his first born. So I asked for his help with Carly. He said he'd help, only if I agreed to go on the team, and help carry them to a championship." He explained.

"Oh. Dan has always driven Nathan, he's been obsessed by him winning the state championship." Stated Brooke.

"Anyways, I just have one more question. Did Peyton tell you Carly's birthday?" Lucas asked, hoping it was a yes.

"No, I actually hadn't gotten around to asking the how's , what, where, why's. But she told me she was 10 months old or somewhere around there. I realized Carly's first birthday passed so I assumed it was somewhere in February, so on the 1st of Feb. I gave her a present. Like I said I was afraid to start her on solid foods." Brooke said, noticing the disappointment in his eyes. She could tell he wanted to be there for her first birthday.

"Well we should get her started. First thing tomorrow…What?" Lucas asked, noticing the surprise in her face.

"We?"

"Well yea, I mean you are the closest thing Carly's got to being a mom right now, Peyton never showed much of a sign. She tried she did, she just was very distant, she would disappear for hours, never knew if Carly was hungry or tired, or wanted to burp. In fact Carly had never called Peyton mama. That's why I was so surprised when I heard her say it."

"Oh wow. Thank you so much Lucas, you don't even know me, and your letting me help raise your daughter. I just love her so much, I don't know what I do without her." Brooke said.

"I can just tell. Nathan told me that you were very good with her, no one knew if you were playing house or if it was yours. Look I need to get to bed, do you mind if I crash here tonight, I just don't wanna leave Carly quite yet."

"Oh yea sure, I'll go get the guest room ready, if you want you can sleep in there, its right across from my room. I put Carly's crib there because I was too nervous to put her in a room by her self."

"I knew I made the right choice, good instincts." Lucas asked.

"Thanks." Brooke smiled slightly and looked right into Lucas's eyes. After a moment she blushed and shifted her eyes towards the table and stared down. She knew there was something about him, but she couldn't place it. Either way he held the key to her heart in his hands. She wasn't sure if she liked that or not. But she'd get to know him soon enough. After all, looked like she was gonna be a mommy. She quickly picked up the small mess on the table, told Lucas she right back.

Lucas sighed as Brooke walked away. He shook his head and turned towards the door, he needed to grab some of his stuff. As he walked out of the house, his thoughts turned to Brooke. She was one of kind. Not many teenage girls take in a baby that isn't even theirs. Infact not many keep their own baby if they have one. He knew he had to beg Peyton to keep it. He was relieved when she hit the fourth month mark, knowing it was illegal to get an abortion done.

He sure couldn't wait to get to know Brooke. She seemed so different then Peyton, so cherry. That was the word he had been looking for. She doesn't hold a frown to long, she seems to be always smiles. Which was good since Carly picked up on emotions really well. Which was also the reason Peyton could never connect with Carly, Lucas had this feeling that some how Brooke hold the key to his heart, and she didn't even know it and he wasn't talking about Carly.

Ok I know its kinda short. But I wanted to get this up before bed. I hope you like it. Much more Brucas stuff next chapter!

Remember reviews are food!


End file.
